In five years time
by MemoriesLiveOn
Summary: Spencer and Toby have been friends for years and they finally kiss but then Toby disappears straight after. How will they cope with only seeing each other once a year?


_**A/N:**__** Just a little ramble about Spoby from Pretty Little Liars because they are kind of my baby :) I ship so many couples! THE PAIN!**_

* * *

_**0**_

As I slide into Toby's truck he brushes his long hair out of his eyes and smiles at me.

"So what's with the sudden motel dash?" I ask as we start to pull out of my drive and onto the road.

"Jenna was getting too much for me." He responds, focusing on the road even though we both know that he's avoiding my eyes.

"She isn't taking rejection very well is she?" I say bitterly and Toby looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asks and I gape at him.

"Are you serious?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I understand why I should hate her but, I don't see why you actually hate her?" I turn in my seat to look at Toby and he focuses on the road.

"You make it sound like you don't hate her."

"I don't hate anyone, Spence. There's no point, life's too short to hate people." Toby shrugs and I shake my head in both confusion and anger.

"Life is long enough to hate people who practically rape you, Toby!" I raise my voice and Toby stays quiet until I slump into the chair.

"That's the reason why _I_ should hate her, Spencer. I don't want you to hate her for what she does to me because you're just using your energy to hate her. If she suddenly starts to throw eggs at your house, I understand why you'd hate her but, for now I'd really like it if you would just...not." Toby explains softly as I look out the window as the houses start to disappear.

"I think that's the most you've ever said in one sentence." I mumble and Toby smiles to himself.

"More like two sentences but, I just really don't want your life to change because of me. Okay?" Toby looks at me as he stops the truck in the motel car park.

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye, Toby?" I ask and Toby laughs.

"I'm not saying goodbye, I'm saying that you don't need to hate her, I don't hate Jenna, so you don't need to." Toby clarifies and I sigh in relief. "Come on, let's just enjoy tonight okay? I've got scrabble and soda and a few films. Let's enjoy not being around shitty family." Toby grumbles and then drops out of the car as I try to stifle my smile at Toby having sworn.

The night was great, we laughed and joked and then sat quietly and eventually fell asleep. Of course, I had forgotten my pyjamas so Toby had tossed his pyjama shirt at me and he had slept topless, revealing his hidden body that I relish in every time he removes his shirt which unfortunately is very rarely. He only ever takes his shirt off on the odd occasion when he's changing into a sleep shirt or his shirt is covered in dirt or sometimes, when I walk past a site he's working on and it's really hot he takes of his shirt and I love every time he does so.

Toby tosses my bag into the cab as the cabbie takes a smoke, walking around the car park. I lean against a car as Toby leans against the cab, facing me.

"I'm here for another night if you want to come back." Toby says and I smile and nod.

"I might actually take you up on that, Toby." Before I finish my sentence, Toby has stepped towards me and pressed his lips against mine. I'm shocked at first but then I respond quickly, my hands coming up to rest on his solid chest as his hands hold onto my face gently as our lips move against each other easily. When he pulls away I have to take a deep breath and Toby flicks his nose against mine. "I wasn't expecting that." I whisper and I feel Toby's eyebrows raise under his fringe.

"Me neither." Toby sighs and then he steps away and our hands meet. As Toby starts to walk away, our hands stretch and then our fingers split until just our pinkies are linking then they split too and he pushes his hands into his jeans pockets and walks away slowly, he looks back and smiles at me before continuing into his motel room and I slip into the cab.

"He your boyfriend?" The cabbie asks and I smile.

"Something like that." I mumble and then he starts to drive away. My phone buzzes and I look down at it slowly.

_I forgot to say Goodbye. Toby xxx_

I grin and push my phone into my jeans and look out the window.

* * *

**1**

I roll my eyes as Dad walks straight past me without any acknowledgement, even if he had said something I wouldn't have heard him because the music is blasting into my ears at a dangerously high volume.

I'm stretching by the road when my eyes snap onto a motorbike as it zooms past me and then slows suddenly to a stop outside the Cavanaugh's house. For a moment I'm unbothered by this, but then the rider of the bike puts his feet onto the floor to balance the bike and I feel my body pulling towards him in a strange way.

I fight the urge and start jogging slowly however, just as I pass the biker he pulls his helmet off and my breath catches at how handsome the guy is, short brown hair that is pushed up into the air at the front. He seems oblivious to me watching him so I drop to one knee, quickly untying my laces so I can pretend to be doing them up while I'm actually spying on this guy across the road.

He swings his leg off the bike and stands up so he's facing the bike and I'm looking at his tall profile. He positions his helmet on the bike seat before ripping the Velcro on the wrist of his left glove and pulls the glove off and puts it beside the helmet. He does the same for the right hand glove and then flexes his hands quickly. As he reaches up and starts to pull the zipper down, he turns to look at me and there's about five seconds of us both frozen, eyes stuck on each other's until a car drives between us and I stand up.

"Toby?" I ask slowly and he pulls the zip of his jacket down to the bottom so that it opens.

"Hey, Spence." In those two words a montage of our childhood together flashes through my mind up to the moment Toby kisses me and I get in the cab and then he disappears. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." He nods and then checks the road before crossing to stand a couple of metres in front of me as I pull my ear phones out.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything like that but, why are you here now?" I try to sound polite though I see a flash of uncertainty in his bright blue eyes.

"It's been long enough." Toby says quietly and I blink up his changed face.

"I went back you know, to the motel." I tell him and Toby's throat bobs as he swallows. "I had a row with Melissa so I got a cab back there and then the man said you signed out ten minutes after I left." We stare at each other for a minute before the door to his house opens and we both look to see Jenna appear.

"Toby!" She squeals and I step back as she runs down the porch stairs and across the road straight into Toby's open arms.

"Hey, Jenna!" Toby says back enthusiastically and I take about two seconds to turn and continue my jog down the street.

I run longer than usual, both because my anger makes me kick harder and because I keep getting confused by all the thoughts swimming in my head and running further. By the time I get home, Toby has gone inside and I dart into my house as quick as possible.

"Spencer, is that you?" Mom calls and I silently stamp my foot and mime a scream into the sky.

"Yes, Mom!" I shout back and she clatters into my room.

"We're going out for dinner tonight." She informs me while trying not to look down at her flashing phone.

"Okay, enjoy yourselves." I respond as I toss my iPod onto my bed.

"No, I mean all of us. We're going to the Cavanaugh's." Mum tells me and I roll my head backwards and sigh loudly. "What's wrong with you?" She says instantly and I pull out my puppy dog face but before I can even try to speak she puts her hand up to silence me. "Don' start. We are going to a local restaurant that's just opened so for your sake I hope you behave yourself."

She leaves my room quickly and I stare at my door before grabbing my phone and clicking on the favourites face of Emily.

"Hey, Spence." She answers.

"Toby's back." I whisper and the line goes quiet for a minute.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks carefully and I start pacing.

"Oh yeah, great! The love of my life disappears of the face of the god damn Earth for a year without telling me and then just pops back up with a motorbike and a haircut and all sexy and...and it's not fair!" I cry and Emily giggles softly. "It isn't funny! He left, Emily! He left me and you and didn't say a word before during or after!"

"I've always said there must have been a reason, Spencer, he wouldn't have left without a reason." Emily tells me like she had told me over and over in those first couple of months.

"Now I have to endure an entire dinner with him!" I groan and I can practically see Emily roll her eyes.

"You remember you used to have picnics with him right?" Emily teases and I open my closet and stare at my clothes.

"That was before he got all leather jacket wearing and strong jaw line and motor bike riding and quiff haired!" I complain and I can hear Emily stifling a giggle. "You know I might turn up wearing yoga pants and a vest just to stick my middle finger up at him."

"Do you not know how hot you look in yoga pants?" Emily asks and a smile.

"I thought I wasn't your type." I joke lightly and Emily laughs.

"I can appreciate, my friend. Look I have to go but, maybe now's your chance to ask Toby why he left." Emily lets this sink in before continuing. "And tell him to come find me because I miss him." Emily hangs up and I pull a face at the phone like a child.

"Spencer, it's so lovely to see you!" Toby's dad takes my hand between his when I walk into the restaurant behind Mom and Dad. "Peter, Veronica." He turns formal when he releases my hand and when I realise that neither Toby or Jenna are here I whoop inside and then tense. What are they doing if they aren't here? As if they read my minds, Jenna struts into the restaurant like a friggin' prize turkey as Toby enters after her.

I purposely ignore Toby for the introductions and I can see that Toby, his dad and Jenna notice but, I don't care. I don't care until Toby's dad insists Toby sits beside me so we can catch up. It isn't until we've ordered our mains that I speak to him.

"Why." It isn't a question, it's a demand. Toby runs his finger nails up and down his thigh before smooth the marks with the palm of his hand.

"I had to get away." He mumbles and I scoff, returning to ignoring him throughout dinner. When Toby laughs at something someone has said I see Jenna smirk at him, enjoying his laugh and the way his face creases and his blue eyes dance and I stand up abruptly.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Dad says as calmly as he can.

"I don't feel well, I think I should go home." I say and they nod. They don't bat an eyelid when Toby assures them he'll get me home safe and follows me out of the restaurant. I turn on him as soon as we're out of sight. "Emily said to tell you to go and see her! She misses you!" I hiss and Toby looks at me sadly.

"I had to go." Toby tries but, I hold my hand up with a firm head shaking.

"Okay, fine! You had to leave Rosewood! You didn't write, or phone or text or send a god damn post card Toby! You just left!" Toby shakes his head and I stride towards him to shove him in the shoulders. "It was so god damn easy for you to leave! Did you even consider how I would feel? How Emily would feel? No! You just took off!"

"It wasn't exactly easy for me to leave!" Toby shouts at me and I gape at him.

"A single postcard Toby! I don't care if it had a picture of a dying walrus so long as I knew _you _weren't dying!" Toby's face falls as he realises what he said. "You were my get away Toby." I whisper as Toby's face tightens. "Screw you." I croak and storm down the street but, when I turn and see him still stood there I shake my head angrily and run back to him and into his open arms.

"I was worried you weren't going to come back to me." He sighs into my ear as my arms tighten around his neck and my hands smooth over the back of his leather jacket. "I feel like I never want to let go of you." His words are so soft that my head relaxes into the crook of his neck so I can feel his pulse on my cheek.

We stay like this for God knows how long, neither of us speaking, just holding each other tightly in the middle of the street until Jenna's voice rings down the street and we pull apart and Toby quickly pulls us into an alley.

"She'll see us." I chuckle and Toby looks irritated so I bite my lip and grip my hands onto the lapels of his leather jacket and pull him against me.

"Spence..." Toby hesitates but, I keep tugging on his jacket until his head lowers and then I thread one of my hands into his hair and angle his face into my neck.

"Stop being so solid." I whisper and Toby tries to relax his shoulders. "It's going to look like I've stabbed you and not like we're two rebellious teenagers making out in an alley if you don't try with this!" I hiss and Toby slowly turns his face into my neck more until I feel his breath on my skin which raises goose bumps all over me.

"This is torture." Toby murmurs and my breath hitches as his lips graze over my skin. His hands wrap around my waist slowly as my hands alternate between running over his shoulder blades and weaving into his hair. "Oh god, Spence." I turn my head to him and the edge of my lips graze his temple.

"Toby..." He lifts his head to focus on my eyes while my eyes are stuck on his lips as they part slowly and move closer to mine. I'm vaguely aware of a moan escaping my lips when his tongue slips between my lips and explores my mouth while my hands drop to his hips and I pull them against my own hips.

When our parents and Jenna's voices get closer to the alleyway, Toby's lips trail along my jaw and down to my neck and my hands move back up to his hair as his hips press me against the wall easily.

"Oh yes, well all of the Hastings go to Penn and I'm sure Spencer won't disappoint us by not..." My Father's voice trails off as he walks past the alley though Toby's lips just seem to kiss my neck harder.

"Toby..." I moan and he takes a deep breath before move his face away from my neck to look at mine intently. I note that his hips stay pressed into me resulting in his arousal pressing against me as well.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in it all." He mumbles and I bite my lip tightly.

"Where are you living?" I ask and Toby's eyes widen quickly.

"Above The Brew." He tells me and I nod. "Do you want to..." He trails off as I nod my head and his throat bobs with a hard swallow. As he steps back, my eyes drop to the bulge in his jeans as he blushes and I push myself off the wall. The shrill ringing of my phone makes us both jump and I pull it out of my pocket, Aria's face appearing on the screen.

"Aria, I'm sort of busy." I say quietly into the phone as Toby and I walk out of the alley as calmly as we can. "Aria?" I stop when I hear a sob.

"He's left me." She croaks and I look at Toby as he buries his hands into his jeans pockets. "Ezra doesn't want me anymore." As Toby's eyes meet mine, he pulls a tight smile and gives me a shrug.

"I'll be right over." I sigh as I hang up and Toby pulls the zip for his jacket halfway up. "Aria's broken up with her boyfriend." I try to explain and Toby looks around nodding slowly.

"Right, do you want a lift to her house?" He asks and I shake my head. "Alright well, be careful." He frowns at how stupid he sounds and I debate asking for his number, I can clearly see the outline of his phone in his jeans pocket right next to the swelling of his pants.

"Sure." I step away from him and he looks down at his shoes. "Are you going to disappear again?" I ask and his eyes snap up to mine, the slight shift of his eyebrows pinching together makes me take a deep breath.

"I actually have a job, that I can't afford to..." The words seem to fail Toby as our eyes lock and I open my mouth to speak and then shut it again. "Spencer, I'm not leaving you forever."

"That isn't the point Toby, you were going to take my virginity and then leave again weren't you?" I say with the words sounding way too high.

"You're a virgin? I-I didn't realise you hadn't..." I shake my head and Toby steps to the side so a couple can walk past him and cross the road.

"I was waiting for someone special." I say quietly and Toby's shoulders sag. "I have to go." I turn and walk as fast as I can, I can hear Toby follow me for a few metres and then he stops and I slow my walk down.

* * *

**2**

"Spencer will you stop!" Toby calls as I storm out of The Brew. "Stop running from me!" He yells and I turn and glare at him as I cross the road.

"I can't believe you! You do not have the right to verbally abuse Wren!" I shout and Toby stares at me wide eyed.

"Verbal abuse! Jesus Christ that's a bit strong isn't it, I simply commented on your age gap!" Toby holds his hands out as if this answer is reasonable.

"First of all, he isn't sixty, he's barely twenty-eight! Secondly, telling him that sex with me is illegal is _not_ commenting on our age gap!" I snap and Toby rolls his eyes.

"Well, sorry if I don't want his career to go under because of a fling with a seventeen year old girl!" He points at me and I swat his hand away.

"You don't give a shit about him! Don't pretend that you do!"

"Then don't pretend he isn't your God damn rebound!" Toby shouts and I scowl at him. "How long after I left hm? A month? Don't kid yourself that shagging him was because you loved him." Toby shouts and my mouth drops open.

"You have no say in what I do with my life Toby, no say what so ever. You lost that ability when you disappeared for a year... twice!" I scream and Toby looks around and then back on me as he steps closer but I step back.

"Don't you ever ask why I keep coming back? There's got to be a reason, right?" Toby's eyes sparkle and I shake my head angrily.

"I am done with your games, Toby! I am done waiting for you to come back! I am done praying that you aren't hurt! I am done with _you_!" There's a few seconds after my words where Toby looks horrified, I'm about to apologise when his phone rings but he doesn't even register it.

"You don't want me to come back?" He asks, his voice suddenly subdued.

"I don't want you to keep leaving." I reply and Toby purses his mouth shut as a couple walk past giggling and trying to drunkenly find their house keys. "I don't want to _this _anymore Toby." I gesture madly with my hands. "You show up and you judge me for moving on, for being happy with another man who doesn't fuck off every hour and then pop up suddenly. But, you expect me to believe that you don't have someone?"

"I'm not dating anybody." Toby says quickly and I run my tongue over my lips.

"How many girls numbers on your phone could you call and say you want a shag and then go over and shag them, no strings attached?" I ask and Toby realises I actually want an answer.

"I don't know, potentially a few." He mumbles and I nod.

"Right, and how many of my phone numbers do you have on there?" The words hang in the air until Wren shouts my name from the door of The Brew.

"He isn't good for you, Spence!" Toby says quickly, grabbing my arm when I try to walk past.

"And waiting a year to see you is? I'll see you next year, Toby." I snap and start to walk away. A faint 'No you won't' mumbling from Toby's mouth as I squeeze my eyes shut.

* * *

**3**

It isn't intentional when I see Toby the next year, as I walk out of my motel room and straight into him as he walks past my door we mutter an apology then snap our head to the other, recognising the voice.

"Spencer?" Toby says, confusion lacing his words. "How'd you find me?" His words makes sense seeing as we're in a motel, in the middle of nowhere, three hours away from Rosewood.

"I-I didn't." I stutter out and then we stand there, looking at each other. He looks the same, with his brown hair pushed up over his blue eyes. The only difference, perhaps that his face looks harder, his jaw bone clenched.

"I don't understand." He mumbles and I glance around.

"I stayed here to get away from Melissa." I offer a small explanation.

"I'm staying here while I help build a new lodge round back." Toby offers his own explanation as his eyes squint in the darkness to see the time on his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" I ask slowly and Toby shakes his head.

"No."

"How long have you been here?" I question as Toby's eyes run over my vest top and sleeping shorts.

"A month or so."

"Why didn't you come to Rosewood?"

"You told me not to." He catches my gaze and I swallow. "How's Wren?" I provide him with a small shrug, Toby's eyes narrow but he doesn't push it. "It's late." He mumbles and I nod.

"Do you want to..." I step further into my room and he hesitates before nodding and follows me into the motel room.

"You and Melissa aren't doing too well then?" Toby asks as he pulls out the little desk chair and sits on it as I climb onto the bed and sit cross legged.

"She's enjoying rubbing my face in the fact she's getting married, far too much." I grimace and Toby nods.

"I suppose congratulations to her then, is it soon?" He asks and I smirk.

"Uh huh, she'll be Mrs Wren Kingston next week." Toby looks at me hard before swallowing.

"Shit." He provides and I take in a deep breath.

"Mhmm." I look away quickly, tears threatening to spill as the room goes silent, the faint clicking of the bathroom clock creating a metronome for our breathing.

I don't know how long we're sat silently before Toby stands up, I watch as he pulls his hoodie over his head and tosses it on his vacated seat and then slides his shoes off his feet before walking towards me and sitting next to me slowly. It's awkward.

"We were friends before, you know." Toby sighs and I nod and turn. He moves closer and wraps his arms around me as I tuck my head under his chin. "You wanna talk about it?" I shake my head and Toby sighs again before rolling backwards so we're laying back on the bed and I curl into his side and press my head to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"It just makes it worse that she thinks she's everything because she has him now." I mumble.

"You still ... have feelings for him?" Toby asks carefully and I bite my lip.

"I thought I loved him but, I think I just wanted to convince myself I could love someone other than you." I whisper and I feel his chest rise higher than normal when he takes a deep breath. "You've doomed me to a life of waiting and praying." I tell him with a small whisper while spreading my hand on his stomach and playing with the material of his top.

"You know I don't want that for you, Spence." Toby murmurs as I sigh at his hand brushing through my hair. "I have to force myself not to come and see you."

"I wish you would come and see me." I lift my head to look at Toby.

"Spence, I'm trying to do what's best for you." I sit up properly now and Toby lifts himself up so he's leaning back on his elbows, I note the muscle tense as he does so. "I'm a screwed up twenty year old in love with an eighteen year old who's going to go to Penn and succeed in life doing everything she wants to do while I mope around, trying to make it as a carpenter in a world where no one needs carpenters."

"Don't say that about yourself, Toby!" I complain and he smiles softly.

"It's true and I'm fine with that."

"I'm not fine with that and there's no way I'm going to succeed in life without you!" I sit on my knees and look into his blue eyes. "Toby, I love you." Toby nods.

"Yeah, and I love you Spencer. So much. But, I can't cope with finally being with you and then off you pop to your dream school while I continue chopping up wood." Toby sits up suddenly and presses his mouth against mine hungrily, my tongue quickly slips into his mouth and he pulls away with a chuckle. "You've gotten a lot better at that, I don't know whether to thank or curse God." I re-join our lips hastily as Toby smiles against my mouth. I lift my leg over his to straddle him and he pulls back quickly. "Spence, we're not going to sleep together. Not here. Not now." Toby tells me and I shrug.

"I just want to be near you." I whisper and he pulls me against his chest while pulling us back to laying on the bed.

* * *

**4**

I slam my lips against Toby's the second his arms wrap around me.

"Hi." He manages in between kisses. I return his hi with a moan as he staggers backwards against the door to his apartment. "Baby, calm down!" Toby chuckles and pries me off his body. "We have all night." He murmurs and I feel my stomach tighten.

"Yeah, then you disappear again." I mumble and Toby tips my chin up to face me.

"This is for the best." He encourages and I step away from him.

"I know we both don't believe that, we don't see each other for a full year and then we have a night together? I don't see how that's for the best!" I round on him and he sinks against the door.

"I didn't want to see you because I knew how hard this would be, you're the one that chose for it to be this way!" Toby looks at me helplessly and I feel my shoulders shrink.

"I've been with someone." I whisper and Toby blinks once, his throat swells as he swallows.

"I don't.." His voice is laced with confusion as he trails off and I can tell by the ways his eyes turn glassy that he's finding it unbelievably hard to keep his eyes on me.

"I tried not to get close to anyone, I swear Toby." I hold my hands out to him and try to make him listen. "But we just kept bumping into each other and we became friends and then it just...progressed to more." My head starts shaking softly and Toby suddenly pushes his hands into his face with a deep moan.

"Who is he?" Toby asks almost inaudibly.

"You won't know him, he's just a guy from Penn!" I cry and Toby stands up angrily.

"Who is he, Spencer!" Toby yells and I take a step back.

"Alex, his name is Alex Santiago!" I cry and Toby pinches the bridge of his nose.

"And you've been screwing him?" Toby asks while pacing and I follow him with my eyes. "So you're the one that is so in love with me that it's worth it to see my sorry arse once a year and yet you've been with another guy? I can't believe you! You were going to fuck me and then go back to him!"

"It's not like you gave me another choice, Toby! With everything you do and everything you say, what is it you actually mean?" I point at him roughly as he glares at me. "You tell me you love me, yet you do God knows what for a year! You tell me that it's too complicated for you to stay here, but you have a fucking apartment above The Brew! Every single time you leave, do you have any idea what it does to me Toby? The thought that if something happened to you, I wouldn't know! I couldn't be there for you Toby!" I cry at him and I see his face hesitate.

"That makes it alright for you to fuck him?" He asks and I shake my head.

"When I'm with him, I don't think about you. I don't think about who you might be with or what you're doing or whether you're thinking about me. He's so completely different to you, Toby, that I forget, just for a minute, that this isn't so screwed up!" Toby takes a long breath before walking to his apartment door and pulling it open.

"I think you should go." He says painfully and I feel like my entire chest has caved in. "Spencer, leave please." I have to think about each step as I take it towards him, I stop beside him at the open door, the cold air blowing in as he clutches the edge of the door and presses his temple to the door.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and he closes his eyes.

"You're my emergency contact, Spence."

"What?"

"On my phone, you're my emergency number." He keeps his eyes closed and I breathe deeply.

"So when you rang me off someone else's phone and told me to come here, it was your number?" I ask and he shakes his head against the door.

"No, the phone belonged to a guy I work with. I just, if something happened to me, I can't imagine anyone else being by my side."

"You've had the ability to phone me. Or even text me." Toby nods and I gulp. "This isn't working. I need you to choose between always or never."

* * *

**5**

Alex runs his lips down my neck as I arch off the bed in pleasure.

"I think we work a whole lot better as friends, don't you?" He chuckles and I agree as my hands run over his smooth body and unbuckle his belt. "Your phone." He mutter and I groan.

"Leave it." I moan as he presses his hips against mine. The phone rings off and then rings again and I groan as Alex rolls off my body and stretches to the bedside table to grab my phone and he answers it quickly.

"Uh yeah, one second." He passes the phone to me as he pushes himself onto his knees.

"Hello?" I ask, not bothering to hide how annoyed I am.

"Hello, Spencer Hastings?" A feminine voice asks and I sit up quickly, the formal tone worrying me.

"Yes, that's me, I'm sorry, who's calling?" I ask and the woman coughs.

"Could you tell me if you're an emergency contact for anybody please?" She asks and I watch as Alex pulls his shirt on.

"Er no, I'm not, sorry." I frown and the woman taps at a keyboard.

"I'm sorry we must have a mistake then, you aren't the emergency contact for a Tobias Cavanaugh?" My body lurches momentarily.

"Oh, yes, I think I might be actually." I say awkwardly and the woman coughs.

"Well, would you be able to come to South Gate Hospital? We have Mr Cavanaugh here."

"Eh, is he OK?"

"I'm not at liberty to release that information over the phone." The line goes quiet for a second and I roll my eyes. "He's unconscious, it's still touch and go."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I respond and she hangs up.

"Toby?" Alex asks and I nod as I quickly button up my blouse. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, it's fine. I'll drive, I might be there for a long time." I slip my feet into my boat shoes as Alex sits up on the bed giving me a disappointed look.

"You told me you were done with him." Alex complains and I glance at him as I stand and pull my blazer on.

"He's hurt."

"There will always be something."

"Not always."

"Spencer. Just go." Alex snaps and I stand up, retrieving my keys from the bedside table and striding away.

* * *

"Toby?" I say quietly as I push the door open to his hospital room, he turns to me in shock and then turns his head away. He's wired up to a few machines with a sling around his shoulder, a bandage wrapped around the side of his head.

"There wasn't any need to phone you."

"I'm your emergency contact. When there is an emergency, I get called." I say more roughly than needed standing awkwardly beside his bed.

"It looked worse than it was." Toby mumbled and I watched his head bandage as a spot of blood grows bigger.

"What happened?" I ask and he turns to me.

"I fell." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Off what? A house?" I say sarcastically and his blue eyes flash to the ceiling then back at me.

"Scaffolding. Look I'm fine, go back to whichever guy you were with." I look shocked and he smiles sadly. "He uses way too much cologne.

"It isn't serious." I say and Toby's jaw clenches as if my admitting it makes the whole thing worse. The room goes quiet the only sound a faint beeping of his machines. "Why are you an IV?" I ask and he glances at it.

"I had surgery." My mouth gapes open and I automatically smack his arm which is in a sling and he yelps.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I cry and he clenches his good fist, and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Jesus Christ Spence!" He laughs through the pain and I find myself moving towards him until my lips are on his and he seems shocked for a moment because his eyes were closed but then his body melt against mine and I release a moan, his hand lifts up to caress my cheek s I gently place my hands on his hospital gowned chest.

The door opening makes us both jump and I step away with my head down.

"Hello, you must be the horrific arm man." I start at the voice and then wince. "Spencer?" I turn to Wren and manage a brief smile.

"I'd like a different Doctor please." Toby says stiffly and Wren seems shocked.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't leave now, I will punch you in the face." I turn shocked at Toby and the coldness in his face makes my breath catch.

"Why?" Wren asks again and Toby raises his eyebrows. Wren glances at me and then nods. "I'll see what I can do." Just as he's leaving I catch his arm and he looks at me pleadingly.

"Where's your ring?" I ask quickly and I see his eyes panic.

"I don't wear it at work." He lies and I purse my lips.

"When can Toby leave?" I ask and Wren shrugs.

"The surgery was clean and healthy so we'll keep him over night but he can probably go home tomorrow." Wren says quietly and then walks out of the room. I give Toby a look and he sighs.

"He hurt you. I'm the one that held you all night remember." Toby yawns and I smile. "Sorry."

"Get some rest." I tell him and he nods.

* * *

I feel strangely nervous as Toby walks into my apartment, he looks around and stops to pick up a photograph of me, Hannah, Aria and Emily.

"You're still friends then?" He asks and I nod and then cringe because he can't see me nod.

"Yeah, that was last week. Caleb drove us all down to my lake house and we spent the weekend."

"Sounds more interesting than my weekend of carving a four poster bed." Toby grins as he puts the frame back down and then turns to me. "I'd be okay with it but I didn't even get any time in the bed." He jokes and I smile nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I lie and he narrows his eyes.

"I can leave you know, I'll get a motel room."

"No it's not that." I say quickly and he watches me until I sigh and point to my study. He walks to the door briskly and pushes it open, giving me an amused look before stepping in. I follow him in and stand beside him as he looks at my desk. More importantly the photographs on my desk.

"I have that one." He points to the one of him hugging me from behind.

"Mhmmm." I tuck part of his t-shirt sleeve back into the sling as he turns to me and our eyes lock. "I could never really say goodbye." I murmur and Toby steps in front of me to tuck hair behind my ear.

"You think I did? You are still my emergency contact. There were so many times where I considered doing something crazy just so you'd come to me." Toby leans down and flicks his nose against mine before pressing his lips against mine. "This sling is really going to by a nuisance." He mumbles against my neck when his lips drop down there to start nuzzling, my hands thread through his hair softly, avoiding the bandage.

"We can wait, or you could kick back and I could do the work." I say gently and run my hands down his neck to his shoulders.

"Jesus, Spence." He moans and steps back to look at me. "You were being serious?" He asks and I walk backwards out of the study and then dart quickly into my bedroom and kick my shoes off. Toby wanders in with a blush creeping up his face, he sees my shoes on the floor and he removes his as well and then I walk towards him slowly, I reach up and run my fingertips along his jaw line, his head lowering in an attempt to keep my hand on his face. I reach up and our lips join easily.

I slip out my tongue and he sighs deeply, opening his mouth and letting my tongue explore his mouth happily. I run my tongue over his teeth and everywhere I can reach before pulling my face away, leaving him looking lost. I carefully reach my hand over his shoulder and unclip the sling so that it falls loose and then I carefully pull it away from his arm. He winces slightly but smiles when I look up at him. I gently run my finger around the white adhesive dressing and then I lower my hands to pull up the hem of his top and he lifts his arms, trusting me to remove it without hurting him. It falls to the floor softly and I swallow when I see his muscles are even more defined.

I run a finger over each dip of his body until I'm touching the material of his black jeans and I slowly push the button through the gap in the material and then tug the zipper down gently. I hear Toby swallow and I step back, slowly pulling my own top over my head and a look of adoration fills Toby's eyes. His injured arm is left hovering while he watches my bra drop to the floor and then I shimmy out of my jeans. My eyes take in his erection that is sliding down the inside of his thigh now and I step flush against him, he takes a sharp intake of breath when my breasts touch his chest.

"Are you sure?" Toby asks, his voice shaking slightly. I nod as I slip my hand inside his boxers and we both release a moan when my fingers brush over his erection, his eyes flutter shut as I push down his jean and he steps out of them.

"You aren't allowed to put any weight on your arm so..." I trail off when he lays back on my bed without using his arm, his injured arm is out to the side and he reaches his other hand out to me as I grasp it and climb onto the bed, straddling him.

"You know I love you right?" He whispers as I stoop over him and kiss all over his face.

"You know I love you right?" I say in almost the exact voice he uses and he chuckles, his hands weaves into my hair and he pulls it off my face to be able to watch me as my lips press down his neck to his chest.

His breathing becomes deep and he releases a small moan when I kiss over his heart.

I pull my underwear down as I see Toby's stomach clench in an attempt to stop himself from bucking his hips into me. Toby's good hand clutches the sheets around his hips as I slowly pull his boxers over his erection and a deep moan escapes me when I see his impeccable size. My hand moves to wrap around him slowly and I actually hear Toby's gulp.

"Spence," Toby begs and I look up at him. "I won't last much longer if you keep that up." His face pulls up into a crooked grin and I nibble my lip and raise my hips, his face falls into an abyss of shock when I position him at my entrance and lower my hips so he fills me. "I uhhh, Spence!" He cries out and I pant suddenly. "Condom, Spencer!" He moans with slight embarrassment.

"I'm on the pill Toby." I assure him and he nods quickly. I roll my hips and with both cry out in pleasure. "Ah fuck Toby!" I cry as his hips buck up into me. He sits up suddenly, wrapping his arms around my body. "Toby, your arm." I mumble into his shoulder.

"I don't give a shit." He sighs and pulls me against him roughly with his good arm as his other arm wraps around to run his fingers up and down my back.

"Oh my god." I whimper and Toby nods to show he's agreeing.

"I love you, so much!" Toby moans as I feel him pulse inside me and I come undone as he explodes inside me.

We clutch each other desperately until Toby lays back, still holding tightly to me.

"Wow." I whisper into his neck and he stays quiet for a while.

"Spencer, I want always." He concurs and I grin.

"Can I get your number at last?" I ask with a soft smile and Toby laughs loudly.


End file.
